


Lucky Chance Maid Services

by NightstalkerNS



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Escort Service, F/M, M/M, Maids, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Prostitution, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, maid outfit, semi-anthro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightstalkerNS/pseuds/NightstalkerNS
Summary: It's been a long day, and a handsome male Umbreon decides to hire an escort from his favourite service, the Lucky Chance Maid Services. Their rates are lower, but what kind of 'sexy maid' you get is completely random. It could be any species, any age, any disposition, and most importantly, any gender. Who will show up at the door? A cute female in a sexy maid outfit, or a just-as-cute, just-as-sexy male? You never know for sure.Luckily, to our Umbreon friend, it doesn't matter. To him, satisfaction is guaranteed.





	Lucky Chance Maid Services

**Author's Note:**

> A message from Captain Obvious: If you encounter something you don't like in the story, *stop reading*. Don't leave a whiny comment, just move on.

It was the end of a long day, and I was ready to relax. I was ready to unwind.

The rays of the setting sun found their way into my cozy little bachelor pad. It wasn't exactly the penthouse suite or anything, but I still found it quite satisfying. Spacious, well-furnished, modern, and with a large window that offered a fantastic view of the roaring city below. It was all that I really needed to enjoy life.

I made my way over towards the large couch that faced the TV. Its cushions looked so inviting, like they were beckoning me to come lounge on them and waste the day away with mindless television. An enticing offer after such a long day, to be sure, but I had other plans.

As I walked, I passed by a large mirror that was set up on the wall and I couldn't help but pause. Standing in the reflection was one damn good-looking Umbreon. His sleek, jet-black fur looked so smooth and silky, accentuated by yellow rings here and there. His vibrant eyes, a striking shade of red, and a confident smile on his muzzle. Healthy and fit, he had a somewhat thin, suave frame. His wardrobe only served to accentuate his good looks, with a simple black suit, a complimenting white undershirt and sleek navy pants.

_Damn_ I look good.

I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off as some self-centred douchebag who thinks he's better than everybody else. It's just that confidence has always been one of my strong points. I have always placed value in the importance of loving oneself. You wear your confidence like a big sandwich-board, proclaiming to the world just what kind of Pokémon you are.

Anyway, I strolled over to the couch and sat down on one end. There was a grin on my muzzle that I couldn't get rid of even if I wanted to. I had plans for tonight, and I was very eager. This was one of my favourite ways to indulge myself. To treat myself to a day well spent.

After getting into a comfortable position on the couch, I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone. My paws danced across the screen as I navigated to my list of contacts, and then they slid across the screen as I scrolled down to a particular password-protected folder. I was forever thankful that my phone came with that feature.

My grin widened as a whole new set of contacts appeared onscreen. I idly scrolled through them. I already had a particular choice in mind, and I had been thinking about it all day, but I figured I would give those other numbers a fleeting chance to change my mind. They were all good, after all. They wouldn't be listed in this folder unless they could get praise from me.

So many choices, all of which would undoubtedly lead to a good time, but I eventually scrolled down to the contact I had chosen from the start. There was a yellow star next to the name, and it was the only yellow star in my entire contacts list. Even my own mother didn't have a yellow star next to her name.

'Lucky Chance Maid Services'

I felt excitement just reading the name. By far, they were my favourite providers of this particular service. That service, of course, being the colloquially titled 'sexy maids'. You know, the maid service that offers maids who do a _little_ bit more for you than cleaning your house? At least a third of the contacts in this list were 'maid services'. I had a soft spot for Pokémon in cute maid outfits.

Or, maybe 'soft' wasn't the right word to use.

Still wearing that eager grin, I clicked on the contact and pressed the dial button. I held the phone up under my ear and heard it ring. They were a busy service so it could take a few minutes for somebody to pick up, but honestly I didn't mind.

The 'Lucky Chance' was different than other services. Their hourly rates for sending a maid to you were much lower than their competition. It was certainly the cheapest option to choose if you still wanted to receive a good level of quality.

The reason for this, though, was what made them unique. After requesting a maid, you never knew exactly who they were going to send. It was completely random.

You could get someone older, or someone younger. They could be strong, sleek, slender, busty, chubby, large or small, and they could be _any_ Pokémon species. They could be confident and looking forward to having some fun, or shy, nervous and reserved. You could get someone who was well experienced in what they do (and I'm not talking about their cleaning skills), or someone very inexperienced and new. If you were really lucky, you might even get a virgin.

Most prominently, though, was that it was a coin toss as to whether you got an actual female maid, or a male dressed in drag.

The service's customers were drawn to the lowered price and were usually willing to roll the dice on whom they would get. There was a common mindset among most of their clientele. If they got the gender that they were into, then that was an excellent price for a sexy maid. If not, though, then they could get their house cleaned for cheap.

Not me, though.

There were only two things that you knew for certain when getting a maid from the Lucky Chance. They were skilled at doing actual maid work, and they will do anything you want them to do.

_Anything_.

Finally, I heard someone pick up the phone on the other end. "Hello?" a cheery female voice greeted me, "Thank you for calling Lucky Chance Maid Services, and thank you for waiting! How can we help you today?"

"Hi there!" I replied jovially. I always made it a point to be polite to the receptionists. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing great, sir! Thank you for asking! I hope you're having a good day as well?"

"Ah, I can't complain too much."

"Super, super! How can we be of service?"

I chuckled softly. "I have a few things that need to be taken care of, and I would love to enlist the services of one of your wonderful maids."

"Absolutely, sir! Would you like us to send one over now?"

"That would be great."

"Stupendous! One moment please…" There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Okay, one of our lucky friends is ready to head out. Can I get your address please?"

I provided the receptionist with the necessary information, including my location and payment method. It didn't take too much time. I was a frequent customer of theirs, so my information was easy to pull up on their computer.

"Okay!" the receptionist said, "Everything is set. Your maid should be at your residence in twenty minutes or less. In the event of a late arrival, the services are free!"

That part always made me chuckle. It felt like I was ordering pizza. Did pizza places even still do the whole 'twenty minutes or it's free' thing?

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Thank you so much for choosing us, and we hope that your experience is a wonderful one!"

"Thank you, miss. I appreciate it. Have a great day."

"You too, sir! Thank you!"

I grinned to myself as I pressed the hang-up button on my phone. Twenty minutes was just the right amount of time to build a bit of anticipation. Until then, there was nothing much to do but relax and wait. First, though, I set my phone on the couch and stood up. I made my way over to my bedroom. A couple minutes later I emerged from the room completely in the buff, having shed every article of clothing I had been wearing.

I happened to pass by that damned mirror again on my way back to the couch. Damn, what a sexy furry ball of jet-black goodness. I had achieved that perfect mix of masculine sexiness and cuteness, thanks to my adorable tummy. Below that rested my sheath and a pair of fuzzy black orbs. So damn sexy.

Sorry. Confidence.

I made my way back to the couch and sat down, letting out a nice, long sigh. It felt so good to be out of my clothing, letting my whole coat of fur breathe. This was one of the best ways to relax, honestly. It felt like I had taken off layers of stress along with my clothing, and now there was nothing left but myself.

No, I hadn't disrobed because I was expecting sexy times. At least, not entirely. Like I said, I wanted to relax. Heh…

I spent the next twenty or so minutes browsing stuff on my phone. I deliberately avoided looking at anything pornographic. No sense in spoiling my appetite after all. Rather, I browsed some posts on Reddit for a while. I always got a chuckle out of '/r/IDontWorkHereLady'. Then, when I got bored of that, I watched some YouTube videos and played a couple of puzzle games.

Of course, as it usually did, the universe had to at least try to throw a wrench into my plans. While I was browsing, I got a text from a friend of mine. All it said was "Check this out!" and then a link to a video. I curiously tapped on the link, only to be suddenly bombarded with hardcore porn. A _very_ attractive-looking female Lucario was lying on her back, all three of her orifices stuffed with hot, throbbing maleness. On top of her, taking her by the more 'traditional' entrance was a Weavile. At her tail-end was a large Incineroar, who seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, and at her muzzle was a slightly-chubby but well-endowed Zangoose. It was a whole wild party.

Before I even had the chance to close the video and playfully scold my friend, it quickly cut to another scene. I realized that it was a compilation video, possibly made by that very same friend. This next scene featured a stunningly handsome Grovyle holding up a cute, adorable male Vaporeon by his forelimbs and taking him strong and hard while he remained standing up. I had to quickly avert my eyes and close the video before I saw much more. Damn that crazy bastard and his clickbait text messages. Now was not the time for 'junk food', if you know what I mean. I closed the text messaging app, cleared my head, and engrossed myself in something else completely.

I was in the middle of a Picross puzzle when I heard a knock on the door. An excited grin was plastered on my muzzle before I shooed it away. I saved my game, put my phone to sleep, and set it aside. "Who's there?" I asked. I wanted to make sure it wasn't somebody _other_ than the maid out there. That would be awkward.

After a short pause, a voice answered from outside of the door. "Lucky Chance Maid Services!"

"Come on in, the door's open!" I called out, "Lock it behind you."

There was another brief pause, which I had come to expect. These maids usually expected somebody to answer the door, as opposed to being invited to come in on their own. However, I eventually heard the latch click and the door swing open. A few pawsteps indicated that somebody had crossed the threshold. I perked my ears and listened closely, hearing the door close and the lock click into place. Perfect. We would not be disturbed.

"…H-hello?" an unsure voice called out.

Interesting. It was a high-pitched voice, one that could definitely be applied to a female, but it was not _so_ high-pitched that a male was out of the question. It was a very androgynous voice, and that only served to stoke the fires of my intrigue.

You see, like I said, most clientele use these services because of their lower rates. Myself, on the other paw? I am pansexual. Basically, if it has a pulse, I wouldn't mind a night in bed with it. That's not even entirely true on its own. I love the Lucky Chance because I never know which of the many possible options they might send to me, but I'll always be satisfied because I haven't found an result yet that I didn't like. It was the mystery of just what kind of experience I was going to get that made things so much better.

Sometimes, the voice gave it away right from the start. Not this time, though. I wasn't quite sure which side the coin had landed on.

"In here," I called out to her.

I heard the sound of pawsteps coming down the hall, and then from around the corner came the maid. She glanced around for a moment and then spotted me. "Oh, hello! I-" she started to say, but then gasped in shock when she noticed that I was naked. A rosy blush immediately covered her cheeks.

I took a moment to look her over. She was a Sylveon, about the same height as me. Sylveon, as a species, were notoriously difficult to tell males from females at an outside glance. Both tended to have smooth, feminine features. She had an adorable set of big, pink ears accentuated by those iconic white and pink ribbons. Her ribbons hung down behind her shoulders, giving her a demure sort of look. The natural bowtie on her neck went perfectly with her outfit. She stood on cute little pink hind paws, and there was a petit little pink tail poking out from under her skirt.

The black and white maid outfit she wore suited her really well. Most maids from the Lucky Chance wore the same outfit, like this one. It was a black frilly outfit, not unlike a small dress, with a skirt around the midsection. It was accentuated along the edges by white. She wore overtop of this a frilly white apron, tied around her neck and her midsection. While her hind paws were bare, she was wearing transparent white leggings that resembled stockings without bottoms. What tied the outfit together was the loops of fabric attached to the back that spread out a bit on either side of her, resembling Butterfree wings.

She also wore around her neck a necklace with a small, golden throwing die hanging off of it. That was the sign of the Lucky Chance.

"Hello there," I said casually, giving her a grin, "Glad you could make it."

She really was cute. She stood there with her forepaws clasped to her chest and her tail drooping just a little. There was the cutest little frown on her face, accompanied by her baby blue eyes. Those eyes, by the way, were wide open in shock. She was still trying to process the fact that I was already naked. The rosy hue remained on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, with a little tilt of my head. I should clarify, by the way, that I was not visibly aroused at all. I was just casually nude, relaxing on the couch. This was just something I liked to do whenever I ordered from the Lucky Chance. I loved seeing all of the different reactions it got, and my being casually nude throughout the visit painted the atmosphere a more interesting colour.

"Ah!" she perked up suddenly, having realized that she'd been staring. "N-nothing, master! It is wonderful to see you, and thank you for graciously allowing me into your home. H-how can I be of service to you tonight…?"

I chuckled to myself, grinning even more. I had caught those little stutters in her voice, and the blush on her cheeks looked like it had only gotten worse. Praise Arceus, they had sent me a shy one. I _love_ the shy ones.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"M-my name, right…" she said, flushing. The maids were supposed to tell you their name right at the start, and she had obviously forgotten. I wasn't going to complain, though. She was getting flustered and it was so cute. "M-my name is H-Honey."

"Okay, good. It's nice to meet you, Honey."

Honey gulped. It looked like she was just dying to ask why I was just sitting on the couch naked, but knew she couldn't.

I raised my paw and gestured to her. "Come a little closer, Honey. No need to be shy." I silently chuckled to myself. In truth, the shier she was, the better.

Honey nodded and said, "Yes Master," and then crossed the room towards me. That cute little frown never left her muzzle. She looked so timid and unsure about this situation, it nearly drove me wild. I had no idea if she was really this shy or just a superb actor, but I didn't care either way.

She stopped a few paces away from the couch and looked down at me nervously. I grinned back at her and said, "Can I trust you to do a good job, Honey?"

"Y-yes, master!" she replied with a nod, "I'm yours to command. Um… Whatever you want me to do for you, just…l-let me know." She punctuated her statement with a respectful bow.

I chuckled softly and nodded. "Why don't you start by dusting off the stuff on the shelves in this room?" I gestured to the walls behind her, and she turned around to look at them. On all of the walls except the one the couch rested against, there were a series of small shelves where I kept knick knacks and assorted things. There were framed photos of other Pokémon, mostly friends and family, some small statuettes and art pieces I had picked up here and there, some figurines from pop culture, and a fake plant or two.

"You…want me to dust the shelves?" she asked, "Absolutely, master. Consider it done." She then actually turned back to me and gave me a friendly smile. Giving her this request seemed to have taken some of the edge off, perhaps because it wasn't what she had been expecting. I still caught her gaze briefly dart down between my hind legs, causing her to blush again, but she did seem more comfortable. Still shy, but comfortable.

Honey reached into the pocket on the 'apron' of her outfit and pulled out a compact feather duster with an extendable handle. She then made her way over to one of the shelves and got to work.

I, meanwhile, was content to sit on the couch and watch her. I stared at her rather unashamedly, watching her as she dusted the shelves. The stuff on the shelves really weren't that dusty, but she still gave care and attention to each item. I took this time to really appreciate the way she looked in that outfit. Even doing something mundane like this, I loved how sexy she looked in those clothes. Sylveon were custom-made to wear maid outfits, it seemed. The bows and frills on the ensemble went so well with her natural bows and ribbons. The fact that I still had no idea if she was a male or female only made things more interesting.

I glanced at her cute little paws and her demure posture. 'Innocent' was a word that came to mind immediately just from looking at her. I spent a good minute or so looking at the way her pink tail poked out the back of the outfit. She probably had a really cute butt hidden under all of that fabric.

She caught me watching her a couple of times, and she looked a little uncomfortable being under the spotlight like that, but I just gave her an encouraging smile each time. I might have reached down and idly scratched my balls once while she looked at me, and enjoyed the flustered look I got in return. Who says I can't have a little fun?

Honey was doing her best to dust everything on the shelves. This was a tad difficult because of how high off the ground the shelves were. There was nothing that was out of reach for her, but there were quite a few times that she needed to rise up on her tiptoes to reach. Every time she did this, the skirt of her outfit hiked up a couple of inches. A design choice on my part that was purely coincidental. Totally.

I got a nice little tease of a show every time she did this. I just barely caught a glimpse of what was hidden underneath. The leggings ended at the skirt, leaving her upper hind limbs and thighs bare, and she was wearing a pair of light pink panties.

I grabbed my phone and pretended to browse with it. In actuality, I had opened up the camera app and was taking some pictures. Usually phones play a sound effect when you take a picture, even if it's muted, but that's what hacks are for. I got a couple of good candid shots of her, including one or two slightly-upskirt pics.

"M-master…?" came a somewhat timid voice, causing me to glance up.

"Yes, Honey?"

"A-are you…taking pictures of me…?" she asked, holding her feather duster to her chest in an adorable way.

"Is that an issue?" I asked in a bit of a stern tone.

"Ah! N-no, of course not master!" she replied, flustered, "Whatever you wish, master."

I dropped the stern attitude and chuckled. "Don't worry, Honey. I'm not taking pictures of you."

"Oh," she said, "Okay, master. Sorry to bother you, master."

She turned around and got back to work. I held up my phone and took another picture.

It didn't take much longer for her to finish the rest of the shelves. I then instructed her to clean the entertainment centre, where my TV and sound system were. She nodded and got right to work, and then I added, "Make sure you get behind everything. That's where it gets really dusty."

"Absolutely, master," she replied.

She spent a few moments dusting the TV screen and the front panel of all the other gadgets I had there, and then she set her sights on the more difficult-to-reach areas. She started with the TV, leaning forward and sticking her head inside the space between the panels of the entertainment centre. Her back arched and her tail hiked up as a result, lifting the back of her skirt up a little and letting me see what was underneath.

As you've probably guessed by now, I have set up a _very_ specific cleaning routine for the maids I hire.

I watched her pert little butt swishing and swaying in the air as she bent over to reach those tight confines. She really did have a nice ass on her, even with as much as I could see under the clothing. Her tail completed the image, and it was even wagging a little as she worked. If she wasn't so shy, I could imagine her humming a joyful little tune to herself as she cleaned. Based on her voice, I think she had the potential to be a good singer.

Then she started cleaning my subwoofer, which was much lower to the ground. She hesitated for a moment, and I saw a bit of nervousness overcome her, but then she leaned down and started to clean the device.

In doing so, she had to bend forward completely. Her skirt lifted up all the way as her ass raised up into the air, no longer able to hide anything from anyone who wanted to see. She was standing directly in front of me, so I got a perfect view right up her skirt. And…

Oh. Huh.

Usually once I could see the maids' panties, _that_ was enough to give away what was hidden. Either it was a nice, sexy pair of panties on a fair young lass, or there was an easily noticeable _bulge_. Not so much this time.

She was wearing a pink frilly pair of panties with pink and white hearts and even a couple tiny bows along the fringes. They hugged her ass cheeks in a nice way, and they were made out of a nice lace that looked soft and smooth.

Though they were sexy, they weren't actually that tight on her. They weren't so small that they wouldn't leave anything to the imagination. I could feasibly believe there was a penis hidden inside of there, but from just looking I still couldn't tell. Was Honey trying to set a record for androgyny or something?

 She stayed like that for a while as she cleaned behind the entertainment centre. I watched her ass wiggle back and forth for a little bit, smirking to myself. I was just imagining what that ass would look like without the maid outfit covering it up. It probably looked nice and squeezable.

It was tempting to go over and give her a nice, firm smack on the ass. I didn't however, though I did stand up. I walked up next to her, the carpet muffling my pawsteps. Once I was right next to her, looking down at her from the side, I said, "You're doing a good job, Honey."

She started so badly that she nearly slammed her head on the shelf above her. She hurriedly extracted herself from behind the TV, her tail suddenly clamping down across her rear-end in a vain attempt to cover herself, and looked up at me in surprise and embarrassment. That cute, sexy blush was attacking her cheeks again.

"Ah…Mm…" she murmured shyly, "Th…Thanks…master…"

She was trying her best to maintain eye contact with me, but her traitorous gaze kept darting down to what was currently at eye level for her. I couldn't really blame her. My sheath and balls were _pretty_ close to her face. Gosh, how inconsiderate of me.

"Keep up the good work," I said, "I'll be right back." I then turned around and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Yes, master!"

I returned a couple minutes later carrying a bowl in one of my paws. I walked back over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. A repeat performance of her nearly slamming her head on the shelf played out, and then she pulled her head back out to look at me again. I motioned for her to stand up, and she did.

I held the bowl towards her. She looked in and saw that it was full of Bluk Berries. "Want some?" I asked as I tossed a couple into my mouth. They were my favourite.

She glanced up at me in uncertainty. "M-master…?"

"Go ahead," I said in a friendly tone, "Take some. You're doing such a good job, I wouldn't want your tummy to get empty."

"Umm…" She glanced down at the berries nervously. I knew what was probably going through her head. She was wondering if these really were just berries, or if there was something more to them. I would never do something like that, of course. What would be the fun in that? I could get a dakimakura and that would last a lot longer.

The fact that I was eating from the bowl as well seemed to assuage her worries, though. She still seemed nervous as she reached into the bowl, looking like she was afraid of upsetting me, but eventually she grabbed a couple of berries and ate them. I watched her munch on the snack with a smile. It was brief, but I did see a genuine look of satisfaction on her muzzle.

Once she was finished, she looked up at me and said, "Thank you, master. You're so generous."

I chuckled and started to head back towards the couch. "If you want more, let me know."

"O-okay, master. Thank you. I'll get back to work now."

I sat back down on the couch and munched on a couple more Bluk Berries as she got back to work, savouring the taste. I know there's that whole stereotype of Eeveelutions liking berries that match their coat colour but, well, shut up. I love 'em. They taste amazing.

Honey, meanwhile, returned her attention to the entertainment centre and gave me a few more ass shots. I let her work for a little bit longer until she had finished cleaning the whole thing. She stood up afterwards and gave the set a satisfied nod.

"All done, master," she said, turning to me and giving me a demure little bow. "What shall I do next, master?"

I smiled to her. I reached over and patted the couch cushion next to me. "Take a break, Honey. Come have a seat next to me."

"Master…?"

"You've been on your paws doing a good job," I said, "Just sit down for a couple of minutes. I'm not gonna bite, I promise."

"Um…Okay, master," she murmured as she bit her paw anxiously, "If you're sure that's what you want me to do…"

Honey cautiously made her way over to the couch, still trying to keep her gaze away from my naked body. She hovered around the couch awkwardly for a couple of minutes, glancing at me a couple of times for confirmation. Then finally, she turned around and started to sit down.

The rings on my fur glowed for a split second. A moment later, Honey yelped loudly and hurriedly stood back up.

I feigned a look of surprise, while Honey had a perfectly legitimate one complete with an embarrassed blush. We were both looking at the spot where she had sat down. There was a very squished Bluk Berry sitting there, its juices having been splashed all over the cushion.

"Oh dear," I said, "Where did that come from? It must have fallen out of the bowl."

It hadn't fallen out of the bowl. In fact, it hadn't been there until a split second before Honey had sat down. Having Psychic abilities had its uses.

Honey looked absolutely scandalized. "O-oh my gosh! Master, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I-I'll clean that up right away."

I simply nodded and let her run off. Experience told me that in cases such as this, the maids would not take no for an answer. It was a part of their code. Honey returned a minute later, having retrieved some cleaning supplies from a bag that she had probably deposited at the front door. She immediately got to work with soap, a wet rag and a sponge. I sat back and watched as she furiously scrubbed the couch, working as quickly as she could to avoid subjecting the couch to an awful stain.

This was not the first time I had done something like this, but my couch didn't have a single stain on it. That was a sign of just how skilled the maids from this service were at actual maid work.

When she was done, and the desecrated remains of the berry had been disposed of, the couch was sparkling clean. Honey stood before me in the living room, wiping her brow and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Honey," I said, giving her praise where it was due, "Good job."

"I'm so sorry, master…" she said again, sounding upset with herself.

"Honey, it was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose, right?"

"N-no!" she exclaimed, hurriedly waving her paws in the air, "No, of course not!"

I chuckled and said, "Then don't worry about it. Don't apologize. Are you okay, though? That little incident gave you quite a fright."

"Ah…Y-yes. I'm okay, master."

"Are you sure?" I replied, giving her a concerned frown, "I hope you didn't get any of that berry juice on your lovely outfit. I would hate to have something like that ruined."

"Umm…" Instead of answering, she blushed rather intensely and avoided eye contact.

"Honey?" I pressed, "Did any of your clothes get dirty?"

"Mnnn…" She looked like she really didn't want to answer the question. Her 'master' was giving her an order, though, and she eventually answered. "M…Maybe…"

"They did?"

She nodded demurely, looking very embarrassed. The blush on her cheeks was so adorable.

"Well, turn around and let me see the damage," I instructed her.

She frowned at me. "But…" she said, but trailed off. She then glanced off to the side, grimaced slightly, and slowly turned around until she was facing away from me. Her outfit looked just fine.

"I don't see it, Honey," I said, "Where is it?"

"Mnnn…" she whined softly, and held her paws up to her mouth in embarrassment.

"Honey?"

"I, um…I-it's…" she murmured without forming a coherent sentence.

"There's no need to be upset, Honey. It's not your fault. Just show me what happened, okay? I might be able to help."

The young Sylveon was rooted to the spot for a moment, unsure of what to do. She didn't look back at me, but I felt like I knew what facial expressions she was making without even seeing them. Her blush grew deeper and deeper, to the point where I thought I could see it right through the back of her head. Eventually she did nervously glance over her shoulder at me, and I gave her a nod of encouragement.

Finally, she sighed softly and said, "O-okay, master…" She then leaned forward a little bit, sort of sticking her ass out towards me. As I watched, a pair of shaky forepaws reached back and grabbed the hem of the outfit's skirt near her tail. Then, while she did her best to hide her face from me entirely, lifted up the skirt completely to reveal what was underneath.

I saw exactly what I had expected. A pair of cute, sexy pink panties stained deep purple with Bluk Berry juice. It wasn't a very big stain at all, and none of the juice had gotten on any of her other clothing, but her panties looked as if they'd been shot with a tiny paintball gun.

"Oh dear…" I said as I gazed at the sight. Juice stain or not, this was a good view of this maid's panties. They really did look sexy on her, even if they weren't as tight and form-fitting as they could be. The framing of her cute, pert little butt underneath the frills of the skirt made for a rather arousing sight. Anyone could look under a Pokémon's tail, but when it was dressed up like this? What a sight.

"M-m-master…" Honey whined softly.

"That's unfortunate, Honey. I'm sorry," I said to her, "I don't want your outfit to be ruined because of a silly little mistake."

"Ah…N-no, it's okay, master. It's fine. The…The service will-"

"Why don't you take them off?" I said, interrupting her.

Her ears perked up and her whole body went rigid. "Wh-what?!" she blurted out.

"So you can wash them," I clarified with a chuckle, "Just toss them in the washing machine for a couple of minutes and they should be good as new. You can go ahead, Honey, I don't mind."

"Ah…Um…" Honey murmured, hesitating for a moment. She was still remaining in that same position, essentially showing off what was under her skirt. "I, um…M-master, I don't know if…"

"Please, Honey, let me make this right. Just take them off and put them in the washing machine, okay?"

"B-but, master…" she quietly protested.

"What?"

"Then…Th-then I'll be…"

"What? Naked?" I laughed for a moment and then said, "Honey, look at me. Does it look like I care about that sort of thing?"

She looked over her shoulder and regarded my exposed nakedness once more. She stood there waffling for a couple more seconds, but then faced away from me once again. She took a deep breath and seemed to swallow her pride, because a moment later she reached under her skirt with her paws. She grabbed onto the waistline of her panties. She bent forward some more, hiking the skirt up further and giving me an even better view.

Then she slowly started to pull the panties off. She went at an agonizingly slow pace, but I didn't really mind. I liked the suspense. I watched her slide the panties down at about the speed of an iceberg. Inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter, the fur of a nice Sylveon ass was revealed.

As the panties descended further away from the base of her tail, the first prize within was revealed. She had lowered them enough so that her cute, pert little tailhole was visible now. Honey seemed to freeze up for a moment at this, while I got a good, appreciative look at the little hole.

It was a very nice sight, but it gave no clues as to Honey's secret. The panties would have to go lower. After a little more hesitation, lower they did go. I watched with almost bated breath as Honey slid the panties further and further down her legs. Slowly but surely, the panties were removed.

And they revealed…

A nice set of pink, furry balls. I raised my eyebrows and grinned as I beheld the answer, at last revealed. This adorable, sexy pink Sylveon in this erotic and provocative maid's outfit was actually a 'he'. What an interesting development. To tell the truth, it was like learning which of my two favourite dishes I would be eating for dinner, but that didn't change my level of excitement.

I had to admit, that maid outfit really fit Honey well. Until this moment, I would have had no problem believing that she, or rather 'he', was really a female. Yet, it still looked very fitting and sexy on him.

With everything now revealed, Honey let the panties drop to the floor rather unceremoniously. He stood there in that same pose, shivering a little. I had no idea what was going through his head, whether he felt shy, anxious or embarrassed.

I took a few more seconds to get a good look at the Sylveon's nice package before I decided to defrost him. "Honey!"

He jumped slightly. "M-master…?" he said in a very worried tone.

"Go ahead and put them in the wash," I said, reminding him of why he'd taken them off in the first place.

"Ah…Um…" This seemed to snap him out of his reverie for the moment. He stood up straight and turned around to face me. The blush on his face had doubled in size and intensity. He leaned down to pick up the panties and then stood there for a moment as he awkwardly held them. The skirt was just long enough in the front that I couldn't see any naughty bits underneath while he stood still and upright.

"Go on," I said, "It's fine, Honey."

"M-master, you…Um, did you…"

I chuckled quietly. "Yes, I saw that you've been keeping a little secret from me," I said with a waggle of my eyebrows, "We can talk about that later. Go take care of the panties."

Honey flushed wildly for a moment, but then gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, master."

"The washing room's down that hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you, master…"

Honey turned and walked off in the direction I had indicated. He walked a little differently than before. It was a stiffer sort of walk, as if she was afraid he would reveal things to me despite the fact that they had already been revealed. He came back a few minutes later, his paws clasped in front of him. It looked like he was trying to make sure his skirt stayed down.

An awkward silence ensued. Well, it was awkward for one of us, anyway. "So, um…" Honey murmured, finally breaking the silence.

"Everything taken care of?" I asked.

"Y-yes, master."

"Good," I said with a nod, "Now, you missed a spot on the entertainment centre."

His eyes went wide for a brief moment. "I did?"

I nodded and pointed to it. "Underneath."

The Sylveon followed where I was pointing and saw what I was talking about. The shelves that made up the entertainment centre rested on two small pieces of wood at the bottom that sort of looked like 'legs'. It was probably a stylistic choice by the designer, but it left a small two-inch gap between the bottom of the shelves and the floor. It was the only place Honey hadn't cleaned yet.

"Oh…" he said, and then his voice trailed off. He spent a moment just standing there looking at it. I could tell that he knew exactly what cleaning that spot would result in, and he knew that I knew as well. His ears drooped a little, but then he shook his head softly. "Of course, master," he said as he walked back over to the spot.

When he was in front of the entertainment centre, he got down on all fours facing away from me. He then leaned his front end forward and down so that he could see and reach the small space underneath. He started to clean the underside, but I wasn't paying attention to his front half anymore.

Honey was doing the perfect definition of 'face down, ass up' in order to get at the underside of the shelves. As such, he gave me the perfect view of his 'underside'. He had his ass stuck up about as high into the air as it could go, pointed perfectly in my direction. Gravity took its effect on his dress, causing the skirt to flip upwards and reveal literally everything that was underneath. Without his panties, my view of the Sylveon's rear-end was just as good as if he were naked.

Boy, what an ass he had. My previous little glimpses had given me the right idea about what the full package looked like. He had cute whitish-pink ass cheeks, slightly toned and a bit round, but with just a hint of chub to them. They looked like they were begging to be grabbed and squeezed. His ass was framed by the white inner frills of the outfit's skirt, painting a very feminine image. Now that I knew I was dealing with a male in drag, the sight of him wearing such a girly, feminine outfit was very enticing. The fact that he was so feminine to begin with, especially with his voice, only made things better.

At first, Honey had his pink tail clamped down atop his most private areas. It was a bit of a fruitless attempt to hide everything from view, and I found it kind of amusing to be honest. I cleared my throat, perhaps a bit loudly. A couple of seconds later, Honey slowly started to move his tail to the side.

Now I was presented with an even better look of the Sylveon's tailhole and his nice set of balls resting underneath. I visually drank in everything unashamedly. Everything from his small, pert little hole resting at the base of his tail, his fuzzy pink taint, and those two orbs hanging below, jostling just a little every time Honey moved.

I took more pictures.

Honey was hiding his face from me. He focused on the task of cleaning, and cleverly kept his working forelimb in front of his face. Even while he gave me this little show, he still put in some good, hard work on the cleaning that he had been instructed to do. After a couple of minutes had passed, it appeared that Honey might have forgotten that he was essentially mooning me. His ass started to sway a little from side to side, as if dancing to a little tune playing in his head.

"Honey?"

Again, he started so badly that he nearly slammed his head on the shelf above him. "Ah! Y-yes, master?" He turned to look at me, and I watched as his eyes shot open wide. His pupils shrank to little dots as a massive blush attacked his entire face.

"I found another job for you," I said.

Honey gulped and stared nervously, his entire face turning red. His eyes were locked, unblinking, on the new arrival that had appeared between my hind legs. For a moment, he was frozen on the spot.

I smirked as Honey stared at my member, now that it had come out of hiding. I have grown very skilled at keeping erections under control, even if I'm aroused, but Honey's ass was just too nice. I glanced down as well, looking at the stiff pinkish hardness that contrasted vibrantly against my black fur. It was only halfway out of its sheath at the moment, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be the case for long.

I glanced back up at Honey. He hadn't moved a muscle. "Everything okay, Honey?"

His eyes darted up to meet mine. "I, uh….Umm…"

I gave him a grin and said, "You've been doing such a tremendous job so far. This shouldn't be a problem for someone with skills like yours, right?"

"M….Master?" he squeaked.

"Come on over, Honey. Don't be shy…" That was a lie. _Do_ keep being shy.

Honey gulped again, and his eyes shifted back downwards. His blush was still burning brightly on his cheeks, and he didn't seem to realize that he hadn't moved much from his previous position. I was still getting a great look under his skirt, although his tail had started drooping over the good stuff again.

Finally, Honey moved. He turned around and started to crawl on his paws and knees towards me. "Y…Yes, master…" he whispered, looking up at me with big, nervous eyes. He looked completely submissive, like he was just a single command away from rolling over and showing me his belly. As I watched him approach me like that, the maid outfit had never looked more appropriate on him.

I lazily lounged back on the couch, spreading my hind legs apart wide and giving him full access. He kept crawling forward until he was only a couple inches from the couch, his head just below eye-level with my hindquarters. From that angle, all I could see were two big, round eyes looking up at my cock, which was almost looming over him at this point.

"It won't bite, I promise," I said to him.

Honey nodded Mareepishly, and scooted a little closer. He then sat up a bit, bringing himself within reach of me. He sat, perfectly centred between my two spread hind legs, with my cock pointing straight up in front of him. He hesitated for a few moments, a nervous, unsure look on his face. I used my tail to tap him on the chest a few times. He got the message and moved a little closer, now just a few inches from my hardness.

The Sylveon glanced up at me, his big blue eyes shyly asking me for confirmation of what I wanted him to do. I grinned and nodded, and his ears splayed back a bit. He looked beyond embarrassed, still blushing like crazy. He was a very timid little Sylveon, and he looked so small and meek sitting down there between my legs.

He lifted up one of his forepaws, and slowly started reaching towards my member. He got about halfway and hesitated again, his paw quivering a little. His eyes were still locked on my cock, so he didn't notice my own black forepaw reaching down to grasp his and push it down. He squeaked in surprise when his paw made contact with my cock so suddenly. He looked up at me, his cheeks beginning to grow even redder. I simply used my paw to move his, encouraging him to start stroking.

His paw kept moving once I removed mine. His gaze shifted back down to my hardness. He watched his own paw as it moved up and down, as if hypnotized. I simply sat back and let him work. His touch was already making me grow harder.

He kept slowly, hesitantly stroking me. His eyes shifted erratically between my cock and my eyes. His stroking felt good, though, and I sighed softly as my cock continued to swell from within its sheath. My quiet, pleasured noises seemed to have an encouraging effect on the nervous little Sylveon, because a moment later he brought his other paw up to start stroking as well.

"That's it…" I said, noting that he seemed to respond well to praise, "Keep at it."

He gulped, still wearing an unsure look. "Y-yes, master…"

My cock continued to swell under the ministrations of his soft, delicate forepaws. The sight alone was arousing too. I always loved to see a maid jerking me off. It was something about the outfit and the position they were in. It wasn't long before the full length of my member was out. Honey's eyes were transfixed for a moment on the sight of my full-length, rather thick erection. His paws slowly traveled up from the base up to the thin tapering point. I never considered myself any more than a bit above average in size, but Honey seemed plenty intimidated by the sight anyway.

He kept stroking for a couple of minutes, giving his attention to the full length now. His dainty little paws made it look even bigger than it was, which I think we both took notice of.

"Honey?"

He flinched slightly and glanced up at me. "Yes, master?"

"That's enough with the paws."

At first he seemed relieved, or maybe that was the wrong word. It simply looked like a level of nervousness or shyness had been lifted. A moment later, though, the true implication of my command seemed to hit him. His ears splayed a little and an even more nervous expression appeared as he gazed at my cock. He slowly took his paws off of it, stared at it for a moment, and then reached out with only his right paw to grasp it like a joystick. Blushing furiously, he took a slow breath and then gently tilted my malehood towards his face.

He then leaned forward, closed his eyes, and gave my cock a long, slow lick from the base to the tip.

I shivered at the feel of his tongue on my member. I grinned and gave him a soft moan of satisfaction.

Once his tongue reached the tip, he cautiously opened his eyes. He glanced down and took in the sight of his own tongue touching my dick, and his blush reached levels that I had never seen before. He drew his tongue back into his mouth, and then looked up at me with another sexy shy expression.

"That was good," I said, praising him, "Keep going."

He nodded, a little too quickly, and then leaned back in for another slow lick across my length. I sighed in satisfaction as he gave my cock a few more good lashes with his tongue. He started out with simple, plain licks from one end to the other, but then started to get a little more creative. He swirled his tongue around one side on the way up, and the other on the way down, and gave the sensitive tip a couple of flicks. He was a tiny bit clumsy, but he seemed to have a good idea of what he was doing at least.

He kept his eyes closed the whole time, though, adding to that image of sexy shyness. Just watching him do this made my cock throb.

He spent a bit of time just giving me licks. I was about to tell him to move on to the next step but, to my surprise, he took it on his own. After a particularly slow, long lick, he opened his eyes again and stared down at my cock. He gulped once and then used his paw to angle my cock towards his face again. Instead of licking it, though, he hesitantly opened his muzzle and slowly slipped the head of my length inside.

I moaned in satisfaction as my member slid into the warm embrace of his muzzle. He lowered himself down about halfway, sliding my cock against his tongue. He then swirled his tongue around it a couple of times before he started to slowly bob his head. He kept himself at the halfway point, but it still felt pretty damn good.

He still had one of his paws wrapped around the base of my cock. I reached down and pulled his paw off of it, and he gave me a confused look. I simply redirected his paw down to my balls, and he got the message soon after. As he continued to bob on my member, his paw massaged my sack.

Ah, this was so worth the buildup. Sure I could have ordered him to strip down and do naughty things right from the get go, but where would be the fun in that? Now a cute, sexy maid was taking a break from hard work to suck on his master's cock. I glanced down at the Sylveon dressed in all his frills and bows, watching as my length slid into his warm, wet muzzle.

Honey had his eyes closed again, but he was still dutifully bobbing his head on my sensitive member. Being inside of his mouth felt great, but he still wasn't making an effort to go beyond the halfway mark.

Grinning, I reached forward with one of my paws and gently but firmly placed it on the back of his head. He stopped what he was doing, my cock halfway in his muzzle, and looked up at me curiously. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, and I figured he was afraid I was going to force his head down further onto me.

That wasn't what I had in mind, though. Instead, I started moving my hips. I pulled my cock back, out of his muzzle, and then slid it back in. I held his head in place securely the whole time as I started to fuck his muzzle. Honey seemed bewildered at first, but eventually closed his eyes and let me have my way with his warm mouth. For the first minute, I kept myself at the same halfway point that he had been reaching.

Then, I started thrusting a little deeper. I pushed my cock further into his mouth, filling it up snugly and making him grunt softly in surprise. I thrusted a few more times, feeling the full depths of his muzzle. I was still only going about three quarters of the way in, though.

"You doing okay, Honey?"

"Mm-hmm…"

I smirked. "Good."

Then, still holding his head firmly, I thrust into his muzzle _deep_. He let out a muffled gasp and gagged slightly as the tip of my member poked into his throat. His face twisted up in discomfort as I held myself there for a few seconds, and then pulled back. My next thrust went just as deep, as did the one after that. Honey looked uncomfortable, but he made nothing more than tiny verbal protests.

I thrust deeper, sliding down into his throat. Honey groaned and I felt his paw, which was still caressing my balls, tense up. Again, I held myself there for a few seconds, enjoying the tight confines of the Sylveon's warm throat. Then I started thrusting again, deepthroating each time. Honey, to his credit, took it like a champ. A few involuntary tears streamed from his eyes and his whole body looked tensed up, but he still offered no protest besides some moans and groans.

I was starting to get close. I couldn't help it; Honey's muzzle and throat felt amazing. I wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. I decided to make things a little more interesting, so I removed my paw from Honey's head and stopped thrusting.

Honey, confused by my stopping, opened his eyes and looked up at me curiously. I simply gave him a silent, expectant look. He knotted his brow for a moment and then, since he couldn't nod, gave me an "Mm-hmm".

The Sylveon then reached up with his forepaws and placed them on my thighs for support, my cock still halfway into his muzzle. He then slowly started moving his head down, sliding my cock into his muzzle on his own. He hesitated when the tip poked his throat again and he let out a muffled groan, but then clenched his eyes shut and kept pushing forward.

He slid my cock into his throat all by himself, and I let out an impressed "Mmm". He almost managed to bottom out, where his lips would be touching my sheath, but he couldn't quite get there. That was all right, though. I could feel my cock twitching against the tight confines of his throat, ready to blow any minute now.

He pulled back, withdrawing off of my cock until just the tip remained in his muzzle, and then he went back down again. He guided my cock in and out of his throat a couple of times, and it was so damn hot to see him doing it without my assistance.

"Faster, sweetie," I said.

"Mnngh…?"

"You're gonna have to pick up the pace, Honey."

Honey continued at the same, slow pace for a while, but then started to move a little faster. With every bob of his head, he moved a little faster. Short little grunts and groans escaped his throat as my cock violated it. It took him a bit of time, but eventually Honey was bobbing his head about two times a second. Let me tell you, the sensation of my cock sliding in and out of his throat at that speed was indescribable. I didn't last very long at that pace.

I felt my climax coming, and I raised one of my paws in anticipation. Honey kept on dutifully sinking my cock into his throat, and the pressure in my loins built each time. He kept at it for another twenty seconds, but that was all I could take. When he next withdrew himself off of my cock, I placed my paw on his head and stopped him in place.

He looked up at me, confused and possibly concerned that he had done something wrong. A second later, though, his eyes shot open wide as I came. My cock throbbed as I unleashed spurt after spurt of Umbreon cum into his mouth, coating his tongue and filling his cheeks within seconds. His whole face glowed a bright crimson red. Cum started to dribble out the side of his muzzle as I shot more of it into his overstuffed maw.

"Don't waste any," I commanded him.

Honey moaned softly and closed his eyes again. Then, with a mighty gulp, he swallowed down most of my cum. He moaned again and his eyes opened halfway. A couple more spurts of cum splashed across his tongue, after which I pulled my cock out of his muzzle. It was glistening with Honey's saliva, but there wasn't a drop of my cum on it. Honey stuck out his spunk-covered tongue and lapped up the bit that had dribbled down his cheek. He then swallowed again, ensuring that every last drop was in his stomach.

"Good boy," I said, smiling in satisfaction.

Honey coughed a couple of times and raised a paw to wipe the tears off on his face. "Th…Thank you, m-master…" he murmured. He was breathing quite heavy, which was probably because of how hard it was to breathe with an Umbreon cock in your throat. He seemed a tad worn out, but no worse for the wear.

While he was distracted and focused on catching his breath, I brought one of my hind paws up to his chest and used it to gently but firmly push him backwards. He tumbled back into a reclined sitting position, ending up propping himself up with his forelimbs. He looked up at me in confusion, wondering why I had pushed him.

He noticed where my gaze was directed and let out an adorable surprised yip. Poking out from between Honey's hind legs was a very prominent, very _stiff_ Sylveon cock. He scrambled to try and cover it up with his skirt but it wasn't quite long enough. He only succeeded in concealing about half of his length, the tip of it still poking out proudly from underneath. Honey's face quite literally became a bright red Pomeg.

"Honey, don't do that," I said to him with a grin, "You'll ruin your dress."

He simply whined softly in response.

"Come on now, Honey," I reassured him, "Nothing to be ashamed about. Let him out, he wants to play."

"B-b-but, master…"

I simply gave him another expectant look. He wilted a little and I saw his lip quiver slightly, more from nerves than anything else I suspected. He avoided eye contact with me for a few seconds, and then finally whispered, "Yes m-master…"

Honey then gripped the edge of his skirt, held it there for a moment, and then slowly lifted it up. Without anything holding it down, his cock bounced upward like there was a spring under it. He pulled the skirt back all the way, giving me a completely unobstructed view of what resided between his hind legs.

Below was the nice set of pink balls that I had seen from behind earlier, still resting comfortably and just begging to be squeezed. Above that was his pink sheath, and jutting out from within it was Honey's fully-erect cock. It was a slightly lighter shade of colour than mine was, and a couple inches shorter. What drew my attention the most was that Honey was rock-hard. His member looked like it was made out of steel and diamonds!

"My…" I said with a hint of interest, "You looked so nervous, but your body's telling me that you _really_ enjoyed having my cock down your throat…"

Honey squeaked softly. "I…I, um…"

"You must find it really enjoyable to serve your master, my little pet… To have someone bigger, stronger and more superior than you assert their dominance? To _use_ you like some kind of inanimate toy?"

"M-master…?"

I laughed softly. "I'm just teasing you, Honey."

"Oh…"

I pointed downwards and said, "Doesn't change the fact that I think you got harder than I did!"

Honey blushed furiously again and glanced away. He looked like he was silently begging to cover himself up again.

"Lean back more," I instructed him, "Spread your hind legs _wide_."

"Huh…?" he chirped, looking at me with a confused gaze. When I didn't say anything else, he silently nodded and complied. Leaning back further, but not so much as to be uncomfortable, Honey's angle now allowed for the skirt of the dress to rest on his abdomen without obscuring anything even when he wasn't holding it up. He then slowly spread his hind legs open, showing me even more of his most personal, private area. I got a better look at his little tailhole, sitting comfortably between his balls and his small pink tail that was now jutting out between his widespread limbs.

"Look how horny you are, you poor thing," I said in a sweet tone, "Tell me the truth…Is that outfit only adding to your horniness?"

"N…No…" Honey murmured, though I got the feeling that wasn't an entirely truthful answer.

"You look like you're just begging for someone to touch you."

"Mnn…" Honey flushed and turned his head away.

"Why don't you go ahead and treat yourself?"

His ears perked up in surprise and he shot his gaze back to me again. "Wh-what??"

"Go ahead, sweetie," I said with a little smirk, "Tend to your needs. I don't mind."

Honey seemed quite flustered by this request. "Y-you want me…t…t-to…?"

"No need to be ashamed, Honey. After all, we're a bit past that point aren't we?"

Honey adopted a nervous, embarrassed little frown, and it was so adorable and sexy. He awkwardly glanced down at his own pink member, standing tall and still hard enough to cut glass. He lifted a single, trembling forepaw, and he let it hover uselessly in the air for almost a whole minute. He briefly glanced back up at me for silent confirmation, but couldn't hold his gaze long before his intense blush overcame him.

Then, he very slowly reached down towards his member with his forepaw. He hesitated, as if he were about to touch hot coal, and then gently let his paw rest upon his length. A visible shudder passed through his body from just the simple touch of his own paw. "Ngghh…" a little whine escaped his throat.

His paw rested there for a couple moments. He eyed me again, and wilted in embarrassment under my approving gaze yet again. Honey then closed his paw around his pink Sylveon cock, gripping it softly, and slowly moved his paw from the base up to the tip. He sucked in a breath through his teeth.

When he brought his paw back down to the base and another shudder rippled through his body, I noticed his other forepaw tremble. It was pretty much the only thing holding him up at this point, and he looked a little unsteady.

"Here," I said before tossing a couple of the couch's throw pillows in his direction, "Lay back on these."

Honey glanced at the pillows nervously for a moment, and then glanced at me and murmured, "Thank you, master." He gathered up the pillows and arranged them into a small pile so that he could lean back into it. He ended up somewhere between sitting up and laying down, but the point was that the skirt of his outfit was still out of the way. Once he got comfortable, he slowly reached his paw down towards his hardness once more.

The Sylveon started by giving his cock a few very slow strokes. He seemed to be quite sensitive to touch, even his own touch. Every movement of his paw up and down his length sent shudders up his spine and caused him to make quiet gasps and heavy breaths. I watched his paw move, eying his yummy-looking cock.

Honey kept his eyes closed, which helped mitigate his nervousness a little bit. As such, he started to speed up his stroking a little. I even saw his hips move a little, as if begging to thrust up into his own paw. He was biting his lip, doing more hissing than breathing. Goodness gracious, just how riled up did I get him?

"Easy now, Honey."

He started, as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"Go ahead and keep on enjoying yourself," I said to him, "but hold off on the stroking, all right?"

"Mnn…Yes, master…"

Now prevented from 'fapping', Honey at first wasn't sure what to do with himself. He kept his paw curled around his member and gave it a couple of good squeezes. With his other paw, he reached up and rubbed the tip a little bit, which earned a pleasant gasp.

He then reached down towards his balls, flushing brightly and moaning softly in embarrassment. He pressed his paw up against his little pink coin-purse and gave it a few good rubs, before squeezing and rolling the contents with his digits. Honey kept his other paw on his dick for a while, and then eventually let go and used that paw instead to start rubbing along his thighs. He brushed against the fine coat of fur on his hind legs and inner thighs, tracing the outline of his private spot. Though nothing was touching it anymore, I saw his cock twitch a couple of times.

"Mm…" he mewled. A few drops of precum leaked out of his cock.

"That looks tasty," I commented.

Honey glanced down at his hardness, saw what I was referring to, and flushed bright red again. He hesitantly reached up the paw that had been on his thighs and touched it to his tip, gathering up the precum on his paw. He hesitated some more, and then brought his paw up to his mouth and stuck two of his digits in.

I grinned as I watched him taste himself. "Taste good?"

"Mnn…" the Sylveon moaned.

Honey kept exploring his own body, while I simply sat on the couch and enjoyed the free show. He played with his balls and let his paws roam around the whole area nestled between his hind legs. Occasionally he would touch his cock, but continued to follow my orders and never stroked it. I chuckled softly to myself. He looked like he was eager to please himself, despite the overshadowing feeling of bashfulness he wore, but he'd never be able to cum just from this unless he was hypersensitive to touch.

I almost felt bad for what I was doing to the poor little 'mon, but I didn't. I didn't because I knew what would be coming soon.

My eyes roamed over his body as he played with himself in front of me. I was having a great time, sitting there watching a very sexy maid play with his hard cock. He really was quite effeminate, and it only added to his sexiness. Honestly, the only thing masculine about Honey was literally his penis. I really scored with the Lucky Chance tonight. Honey was pushing _so_ many of my buttons.

"Honey,"

He looked up at me, caught somewhere between embarrassed and painfully horny. "Y-yes, master?"

I saw his blush briefly intensify when he saw that my own cock had grown hard again. It was full-length and standing at attention in my lap. I didn't call attention to it yet, though, and simply glanced down at Honey. He currently had one paw on his balls and the other on the tip of his cock.

I pointed to the latter one and said, "I can think of a better use for that paw."

Honey lifted the paw off his cock and looked back and forth between his length and me in confusion. He glanced down at his other paw on his balls, and his confusion grew for a moment. Then, though, the lightbulb above his head illuminated, and I think he set a new world record for blush intensity.

"…Yes, master."

Honey reached back down with his other paw, reaching lower than the one on his balls. He placed it on his tail, giving it a few gentle strokes, and then followed his tail to its base. Slowly, shyly, his paw drifted up from his tail base until it found his tailhole. He let out a quiet gasp once he made contact with the puckered hole.

He started by gently rubbing his padded paws against it, massaging it ever so slowly. He circled his digits around, directly stimulating the little entrance while also giving me a chance to see here and there. He then pressed softly against the flesh next to the hole, pulling it open just ever so slightly.

It became very hard for me to keep my own paw off of my dick at this point. Honey sure knew how to put on a sexy show for someone. My member was rock-hard as I watched the little Sylveon play with his rear entrance. He looked beyond embarrassed at this point, but he still didn't stop.

While the one paw worked his tailhole, the other was still massaging his balls. This left his super-stiff cock unattended to, and I watched as it throbbed subtly. Honey's breaths were getting heavy and he was slowly starting to melt into the no-doubt comfortable pile of pillows behind him. Little drops of arousal were leaking out of the tip and running down the side.

Honey then withdrew his paw from his tailhole and brought it back up to his cock, where he used it to gather up the precum again. I watched earnestly, expecting him to taste it again, but that's when he surprised me. Instead, he smeared it around on his paws for a bit.

Then, he reached back down towards his tailhole, rubbed his paw there for a moment, and let out a gasp as he slipped one of his digits inside. "Nnnnnn…" he moaned as he moved his paw a little bit, his own precum providing the lubrication. His other paw squeezed his balls and his cock throbbed in the air, releasing even more pre. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back all the way into the pillows, moaning softly as he pushed his paw just a little bit inside of himself.

The straw that broke the Camerupt's back was when he let out a long, drawn-out moan.

Okay, that's it. Playtime's over. "Honey!" I called to get his attention.

This managed to snap him out of his reverie quite effectively, and the full storm of embarrassment returned. "Ah! Y-y-yes, master…?" he murmured. I saw his eyes briefly linger on my new hard-as-diamonds erection.

"Get up here," I said, patting the cushion next to me.

He gulped nervously. "Um…Okay…" He then carefully extracted his digit from inside of him and stood up on somewhat shaky legs. His erection swung in the air and rubbed against the frills of his skirt as he stood upright. He remained there in a very demure pose for a minute, looking almost like he was standing in a high school auditorium and was completely naked, along with an erection. Then, he hesitantly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"Um…" he murmured, "Wh…What are w-"

"Turn that way," I said, pointing towards the far side of the couch.

He looked caught off-guard. "M-master?"

I gestured again. "Over to the armrest," I instructed him, "Turn around, put your front paws on the armrest, and look out the window."

I watched as the colour drained from his face, only to be replaced by a healthy red glow across his cheeks. His eyes grew wide and he sat there for a moment staring up at me. "Are…" he muttered, "Are you…M-master, are…?"

"C'mon, Honey, move your cute butt."

He looked a bit flustered at that remark. At first he didn't move and simply fiddled with his forepaws, but then eventually gave me a nod and pulled his hind legs up onto the couch. He sat up and crawled over towards the armrest, turning his back on me and facing directly towards the large window that faced the city. On all fours, which looked very sexy in that maid outfit, he rose up and let his forepaws hang over the edge of the armrest.

I took a moment to drink in the sight of him. The armrest was low, so his ass was at about the same height as his head. His tail poking out the back of his outfit lifted the skirt a little bit, but not enough for me to see what I wanted to see. I reached out and grabbed the skirt with my paw and folded it back, revealing Honey's backside in all of its glory.

Honey meep'ed as he was exposed. I hungrily stared at his ass. His balls hung down freely in the air, and his rock-hard cock jutted out between his thighs and under his belly. I grabbed his tail as well, causing him to yelp, and moved it out of the way so I could get a good, close look at his enticing tailhole.

All in all, Honey exhibited the perfect form of a submissive male ready to be fucked. It was like he was born to be in this position.

I was hard as fuck. My dick was loudly _begging_ for me to slam inside of Honey and fuck him hard until we both passed out from exhaustion. I wanted to do that so badly, but I exercised a bit of restraint. I knew that taking things slowly at first would only make things better.

Honey's eyes were locked on the window in front of him, looking quite nervous. He wasn't sparing even a glance back at me. I leaned back and reached down into the corner of the couch cushions, fished around for a moment, and then pulled out a bottle of lube that I had stashed there.

…What? Don't look at me like that. I come prepared. When things get sexy, it kills the mood if I have to say 'Stay here and be horny on the couch while I go into the bathroom and grab this.' I keep the bottle there because I like fucking on this couch, and it's the best place to keep it that non-sexual visitors will not see it.

Where was I?

Right. While Honey was busy staring out the window, his nerves making him tremble a little, I quietly applied a helping of lube to my cock. I shivered at my own touch, incredibly eager to have some fun with this sexy maid. I'd had sex with a _lot_ of 'Lucky Chance' maids before, but there was something extra-sexy about Honey here.

I stashed the lube bottle back where it belonged, cleaned off the excess lube from my paw with a rag on the nearby side table, and then crawled over to where Honey was. I didn't even hesitate to reach out and grab a pawful of Sylveon ass. Oh, he had a nice squishy ass. Soft and grand, but not _too_ big. Honey yelped and let out other various noises with every movement of my wayward paw.

I grabbed his other ass cheek with my other paw and spread him apart. Dear Arceus his tailhole looked so damn fuckable. It looked nice and tight too. I grinned to myself and kneaded his ass cheeks for a few moments, making him groan some more. I glanced down and watched his balls sway in the air from my machinations.

"You look so sexy in that outfit, Honey" I said, and then raised my left paw to _smack_ his ass.

"Aiee!!" Honey barked in surprise. I could vaguely see his reflection in the window, and I saw him grit his teeth.

I spanked his ass one more time, causing another yelp, and then went back to groping and kneading him. The soft little whimpers he made turned me on so much. Have I mentioned I love the shy ones?

I reached down with one of my paws and grabbed his swaying balls. I felt him tense up as I did, and then I gave them a firm, but not painful, squeeze. "Ahhhnnnn…" he moaned as I did.

"You ready to please your master?"

"Mnn…?" he moaned nervously.

"Tell me how much you love to please your master."

"I…" he stammered, "I…w-want to p-please you, master…"

"Good boy…" I whispered, "Good boy…" Then, I rose up on my hind legs and pulled myself up on top of his back. He squeaked in surprise as I mounted him, bringing my forepaws down to grip firmly at his sides. The lacey fabric of the maid outfit felt so nice against my underside. I leaned forward a little and brought my muzzle right up next to his ear, and whispered into it. "Such a good boy…"

I looked at his reflection in the window. He looked pretty nervous and shy, and I could see he was letting his nerves get to him. It was similar to the expression one might get before bungee jumping for the first time. He bit his lip and I saw his paws grip the armrest tighter.

I pulled my hips forward, bringing my eager cock towards its destination. I didn't quite hit my mark at first, instead poking him in his fur a few inches to the side of his tailhole.

Honey yelped and jumped as if I had stabbed him with a knife.

I looked down at him in surprise. "Whoa. Honey, relax."

I could feel him trembling under me a little. "S-s-sorry…" he murmured.

Feeling a little concerned by this, I experimented by making another blind poke with my member. It touched his taint again, and he reacted by letting out a nervous breath and whining softly, as well as tensing up all of his muscles.

I stopped what I was doing and frowned. "Honey, do you not want this?" I asked. Technically speaking, as a Lucky Chance maid, Honey wasn't supposed to decline anything unless it was dangerous to his health or safety, and if he did then I could make a formal complaint to the company. I wasn't that kind of customer, though, and I always respected the maids' wishes if they wanted to stop. It had only ever happened once before, though.

He shyly turned his head back to look at me. "N-no, master, that's not…I…I-I want to please you, master…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

I gave him an odd look and said, "Then why so jumpy? This really isn't very intense considering your line of work. I know not everybody goes for the males, but you must've gotten at least some male customers who wanted this sort of thing, right?"

"I, uh…" Honey murmured, blushing heavily.

"I'm not gonna do anything crazy to you, Honey. We're just doing the basics for now, y'know? There's no need to be nervous."

"N-no, it's not that…" he muttered, and returned to looking at the window.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've just…" he said, his voice growing quieter, "I'm just, kinda, sorta, a little bit…n-nervous because…Well, y'know, I've…I'm not…I-I've never…done this…" His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "…before."

I sort of remained still, half-mounting him, and stared ahead at nothing for a moment. My eyes slowly grew wider and wider. Oh dear heavens. Oh gracious Arceus! I couldn't believe my luck! I _really_ hit the jackpot this time!

They'd sent me a _virgin_!!

Holy fuck! I almost came right then and there. Seriously? I was going to get to deflower a virgin tonight? My cock would get to go where no cock had gone before.

I composed myself before I started screeching like a horny Mankey. "Oh, Honey…Is that all?" I said in a tender voice, "You shouldn't be nervous about that sort of thing."

"Heh…S-sorry, master."

"Just _relax_ , like I told you to," I whispered into his ear, and I could feel him shiver. I snuggled myself a little closer to him, my forepaws idly rubbing his underbelly. He still felt tense underneath me, so I repeated myself. " _Relax_ , Honey. It'll feel a lot better if you relax."

He whined softly.

"It's gonna feel sooo good, Honey. You're going to love it, I can guarantee it." I pressed my hips forward, poking my member against his backside but not yet finding his hole. Honey let out a heavy breath and quivered again.

"We're here to have some fun," I continued, "We're here to enjoy ourselves, and you're so damn cute that I really can't wait to 'enjoy' you…"

"M…Master…"

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'm here to make sure we both have a good time…" I leaned forward and nibbled on one of his ears a little bit, just to tease him. He let out a mewl-like sound and shivered again. I began to wonder if he was shivering from his nerves, or something else entirely.

I reached back with one of my forepaws and wrapped it around my cock. It was time to get this show on the road. With the help of my paw, I moved my cock around until it was finally pointed at its intended target. Honey quietly yelped as the tip of my member pressed up against the outer rim of his tailhole. Oh, you have no idea how badly I wanted to ram the entire thing in at once and fuck him like a fleshlight.

"You ready?" I whispered to him.

"M-m-master…?"

"I know you want it. I can tell that you've been wanting this."

I saw his reflection in the window grow three shades redder.

"You'll love it, Honey," I reassured him, "I'm almost always on top, but I _have_ been in your position a pawful of times."

There was a pause. "Y-you have…?" After a moment, he hurriedly added, "…master?"

I pressed forward, grinding my tip against his tight rear entrance. Honey gasped loudly and tensed up quite a bit. "Relax!" I commanded him again. I gave him a couple of seconds to try and relax, and then applied a bit more pressure.

I wasn't even inside of him yet and I could already tell he was beyond tight. Honey playing with his tailhole earlier had done nothing to loosen him up. This was definitely going to be a wild ride. Since my cock was lined up correctly now, I brought my paw back around and gripped his midsection tightly. I pressed my hips forward some more, struggling to gain entry.

"Aaah…! M-master…!" Honey groaned in a wavering voice. There was that sense of bungee-jump-fear again. He was gripping the armrest so tightly I was afraid he would actually rip it. A few seconds passed by, and Honey held his breath the whole time.

"Ahh!" we both exclaimed in unison as the lube finally did its job and the tip of my cock slipped inside of Honey's virgin hole. Tight, ever so tight warmness gripped the head of my member, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure. I then pressed my hips forward, slowly sinking a couple more inches inside of him. Honey's incredibly tight passage stretched and gave way for my intruding member as it explored untouched territory.

I waited for a few moments, giving Honey a chance to adjust to the size. He was staring straight out the window, breathing deeply. I could feel his hindquarters quivering beneath my hips. His ears were splayed back a little bit, but he wasn't offering any protest. "Hah…Hah…" came his heavy breaths.

"My, my, you're a tight one…" I commented.

"Nnnmmmmaster…"

I grinned as I nibbled his ear again, making him squirm and groan. I absolutely loved the way male virgins react when I get to be the first one inside of them. It might be for just a short while, but it makes me feel like a celebrity. Though, it also fills me with a sense of duty and a determination to make sure that the male's first experience is a good one. Thankfully, I've had a great track record with that so far, despite how rarely luck has provided me with a bounty like this.

"Doing okay, Honey?"

"Hah….Ngh…"

"Ready for me to start moving?"

His ears perked up. "Mah..??" he blurted out nonsensically.

I gripped his hips tightly and slowly pushed another couple inches of myself into him, making him gasp loudly and then moan quietly. My cock probed further into his depths, reaching even further into unknown territory. With how tight he was, I had a feeling that Honey didn't use toys on himself. So, I was probably deeper inside of him than anything had ever been before.

And I wasn't even hilted yet.

"Aah…! Aaah, master!" Honey groaned, tensing up a bit as I pushed into his ass. The feeling of his tight muscles doing their best to spread enough to accommodate this intruder was beyond description. It was so warm and snug inside, like a paw into a glove.

I then started to pull back. Honey groaned softly as my cock withdrew from his ass, until only the tip was left inside. He then yelped as I shoved it back inside. I pulled back again and gave him another thrust, which was met with another yelp. Honey's inner walls massaged me as I got into a rhythm, gently but firmly thrusting into him.

"There's a good boy," I said, "Look at you! Taking my cock so deep already. You're a natural at this."

"Ngh… Hah!" Honey was too busy panting in time with each of my thrusts to respond.

I gripped his midsection tighter, so that I could thrust a little faster. I kept this pace for a few moments, and then pulled back to give him one good, hard thrust.

He moaned. I could hear the hint of ecstasy in his voice.

"That feel good?" I asked him coyly.

"M-master…"

I started thrusting into him at a quicker pace again. He went back to gasping and panting, but now and again I did hear a quiet little moan.

For quite a few minutes I continued to fuck his nice, untouched tailhole. I knew this was a rare privilege and I was very grateful to Arceus and the powers above that had granted me this. Honey's virgin ass felt amazing, and the sounds he was making were so hot. I fucked him a little faster and a little harder. He let out a quiet "Ah!" with every thrust.

Honey started to moan more loudly as I humped him. Mounting him from behind like this really brought out his feminine side, with the outfit and the pink colouring and his general feminine appearance. His voice, already quite high-pitched and feminine, really started to sound like a girl's now that he was being taken like this.

I pounded his ass for a couple more minutes, relishing in the delightfully tight passage and the sexy sounds he made. He was definitely moaning by this point. I shifted one of my forepaws and reached down between his hind legs, finding his cock easily. He moaned quite loudly as I grasped it, feeling that it was still hard as diamonds.

"Hang on, Honey."

"Huh…?"

I gripped his ass tight and thrust into him again, but instead of pulling out I decided to push myself in even further. Honey groaned quietly as I pushed the rest of my cock in, stretching his insides far beyond what they had experienced before.

Honey gasped quietly when he felt my balls lightly tap against his. I was hilted inside of him now, my sheath kissing his tailhole. It was definitely a tight fit to get all of me in there, but Honey had managed it.

"Mmm, how's that feel Honey?"

"Fuh…F…" he murmured incomprehensibly, "S-so…much…B-big…"

I gave him a few small but deep humps, hilting myself each time. Honey started to moan again.

"You like having your ass stuffed with Umbreon cock?" I whispered in his ear.

"M-master…"

"Doesn't matter what you say, sweetie. Your little 'friend' down there is telling me how much you love it." To punctuate my point, I reached down and gave his cock another squeeze.

"Nggghaaa!" Honey moaned. "M-master, I…"

I didn't let him finish. His statement devolved into moaning once I started pounding him again, this time fucking him with my full length from tip to hilt. With every thrust, my balls slapped against the back of his, creating a loud rhythmic noise that filled the room and harmonized with his moans.

Honey then got a surprise when I pulled myself out of him entirely. He let out a confused sort of sound, and then squeaked in shock as I grabbed onto him and rolled him over onto his back. He was now resting on the seat of the couch with his head propped up against the low armrest, looking up at me with the sexiest look of shy confusion. His little forepaws were curled up in front of his chest. He looked so innocent lying there beneath me, silently asking me with his eyes what I was going to do to him next.

I simply grabbed his hind legs and lifted his hindquarters up a bit, lining my cock up with his entrance again. Honey glanced down between his legs with a worried look as I slipped inside of him again, and then he closed his eyes and moaned softly. I pushed myself right up to the hilt again, and saw his cock twitch in the air once I was completely inside of him.

I straddled the Sylveon, my forepaws braced against the couch on either side of his chest, and started thrusting into him again. In this position, I got to look down at his face while I fucked his ass, and the expressions he made were so perfect. He had his eyes closed and his teeth grit, his entire face covered in a heavy blush, and occasionally he would open his mouth to moan and let his tongue hang out just a little.

My hips were moving fast, pistoning my cock into his tight ass fast and hard. I could feel his cock against my underside now that I was straddling him like this, and I could see little twitches in his expression as the tip of his cock rubbed against my fur.

Honey, to his credit, kept his hind legs up in the air so that I had full access to his ass. I guess you could call this position missionary, but it felt quite a bit kinkier than that. Our hips met as I pounded him, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

The Sylveon beneath me was sweating profusely and panting heavily. It looked like it had become too hot for him to wear his outfit, but I didn't want him to take it off. He was such a damn sexy maid, and so fucking cute.

We kept up this position for a couple of minutes, filling the room with sounds of ecstasy. I was slamming my cock into Honey's rear pretty fast and hard now, but he was still taking it like a champ. His tailhole remained delightfully tight, though. He was such a good fuck that I couldn't help but start moaning myself.

"Fuuuck, Honey… You feel so damn good…"

"Aah! Ngh…!"

"Heh…And I can still feel how hard you are. You're _loving_ this, Honey!"

"Master…! N…N-"

I pulled out of him again. "Aah, fuck!"

Honey let out a long moan as he was once again filled with a feeling of emptiness.

"Get up," I commanded him.

"Huh?"

It was mostly accomplished through me dragging him up by his forepaws, but I eventually got us settled into a sitting reverse-cowgirl position. Honey sat on my lap with his back to me, and my cock once again firmly lodged in his butt. I hooked my forelimbs under his forelimbs and held him up just a little so that I could move my hips and thrust into him. Thankfully, his smaller size meant I didn't have much trouble lifting him up.

My assault on his ass continued, as did his loud moans which were progressively growing louder. I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked down between his hind legs, where I could see his stiff member bobbing in the air with every thrust. It thrilled me to see how erect he was while being fucked, in spite of his earlier hesitancy.

A part of me wanted to reach down and give him a helping paw, but I held off on doing that. I was actually curious to see if I could make him cum paws-free. I made a silent promise that if he didn't, I would reward him some other way instead. After all, it would be cruel to leave him blue-balled.

He looked much better with those fuzzy pink balls, bouncing from the force of my thrusts.

Honey's moans had grown quite loud, and were on the verge of transitioning into loud screams instead. I kept hearing "Muh" sounds, like he was trying to say 'Master' but was so overwhelmed that he couldn't. He had his head reared back, crying out to the heavens above.

I could feel my own climax approaching, but I did my best to keep it at bay. The warm, clenching walls of his tight ass were almost too much to bear. Every time my cock sunk inside of the Sylveon, stretching him and touching his innermost reaches, it felt like heaven on earth.

I then lifted Honey off my cock and turned him around so that he was facing me, and then lowered him back onto it. Now in just a regular sitting cowgirl position, I held his midsection tight and moved my hips as fast as could so that I could hump his cute pink butt. I felt his cock poke against my belly again, still painfully hard.

Now that Honey found himself facing directly towards me at eye level, he seemed caught by my gaze. He had the most perfect 'losing my virginity' look on his face. You know, the kind that's a bit unsure and still quite nervous, but clearly overwhelmed with arousal and newfound pleasure. He was panting raggedly now, his tongue lolling out like a Growlithe's.

"Fuck…I wish I could request you…" I muttered. Honey was one of the best lays I had ever gotten from this service, but only luck would be able to decide if I got to hire him again. All I knew for sure at this point was that this was money _well_ spent.

"Nghh!" Honey groaned suddenly, his face twisting up. I felt his cock twitch against my belly.

"Feel good, Honey? Feel like you're gonna cum?"

"Mmmahh…Mm…"

"Heh… Well, just know that you have my permission to cum anywhere anytime. Don't worry about getting anything messy."

"Master, I…" he stammered, "I cuh…I can't…!"

I pulled him into a tight hug, smothering him against my chest, which let me buck my hips harder. Honey let out a loud moan as I slammed his tailhole hard, filling the room with loud lewd sounds.

"Aah!! Master…!"

"Not quite there yet, hm?" I asked him.

"Buh…?"

"Well, I'll take care of that."

Before Honey even knew what was happening I lifted him off of my lap, letting my cock slide out of his tailhole again. He let out a shuddering groan as it popped free. I then tossed him over on the side of the couch, where he landed on his stomach in the same position that we had started in. The cushions and armrests were both soft and well padded, so I could be rough without actually hurting him.

While he was laying there disoriented, I quickly pounced on him and mounted him again. I positioned myself in an upright position behind him, and wasted no time in lining myself up and slamming my cock back inside of him. He yelped loudly as I hilted myself on the first thrust.

I was going to climax soon, so it was time to kick things into overdrive. If this didn't make the Sylveon cum paws-free, I didn't know what would. I grabbed his hips tightly with my forepaws, told Honey to hold on tight, and then gave him the fucking of his life. My hips practically became a blur as I slammed myself into his depths over and over, letting his still-somehow-tight walls massage my eager cock.

The sounds he made were simply delightful. He was no longer moaning, so much as yelling and crying out loudly in ecstasy. All traces of worry and hesitation were gone, or at least they were from his voice. His loud screaming moans were music to my ears.

"Hah…Hah…!" I panted loudly, glancing down and watching my cock sink in and out of his tight hole. "You have got one of the best asses I've ever seen, Honey!"

"Aahh! Ahh!!" Honey was yelling, "F-f-fuck…!!"

My ears twitched as I heard him uncharacteristically swear. It made me chuckle more than anything.

I was so close to cumming, but I did my best to hold off on it so I could prolong this experience. Honey rocked forward with every buck of my hips, and the couch started squeaking and shifting in place. I had never gotten a noise complaint in this place, but I thought tonight may well have been the first one. I didn't care. All I cared about was Honey's cute, tight, pink butt. I eagerly looked forward to filling it up.

"Master…!" Honey suddenly shouted.

"Hang on, Honey! Almost there…!"

"Ah! N-no, master! I…I'm- Ah!! I'm gonna…!"

Honey couldn't get another word out, because the next thing that came out of his mouth was the telltale cry of an orgasm. Honey's whole body shuddered and he moaned non-stop. I knew he was cumming because I could feel the contractions in his tailhole. With every twitch of his cock, the walls of his ass clamped down hard on mine. I moaned loudly as my member was milked by his tight inner walls, while Honey moaned even louder as he emptied his seed all over the couch.

Damn, that was hot.

The Sylveon quivered as his paws-free orgasm drew to a close, his cock no doubt still twitching a little as the last few drop of cum dribbled out. The feeling of being inside of him as he climaxed had rocketed me towards the finish line, and I decided to give it everything I had in order to cross over. So, I gripped his ass hard and started to _slam_ my cock into him harder than ever before.

His moans rose again. I was probably overstimulating him at this point, but it didn't last long. I couldn't last more than ten or so thrusts. I held on tight and sunk my cock as deep into him as I could get, and then let out my own ecstatic moan as I came inside of him. A powerful orgasm swept through my whole body as my cock started to twitch, pumping an even bigger load of cum than my first orgasm inside of the little Sylveon.

Honey gasped, yelped, and then made some cute, weird noises as I filled him up. This was another feeling that he had never experienced before and I was giving him his first helping. My cock throbbed inside of him, quickly filling his insides up and making him quiver all over again. It wasn't long before there was so much cum that it started to leak and dribble down the back of his hind legs. I simply kept myself buried to the hilt as I rode out my climax.

Holy _fuck_ that was awesome. That was one of the best lays I had ever had. It was definitely in my top ten. I panted and sighed as my short-lived climax came to its inevitable end all too soon. I glanced down at Honey, who now had two helpings of Umbreon cream inside of him. He was panting raggedly, and I got the feeling he was getting used to the sensation of having a 'belly full of cum'.

"Good boy…" I whispered. My gaze shifted to the sight of my cock buried up to the hilt in his ass. I mentally stored away that image for future use, and then slowly started to pull out. Honey groaned as I did, his hindquarters trembling. Once the head of my cock popped free of his hole, a river of cum started to seep out now that it wasn't being held inside. Both of Honey's hind legs were soon covered and messy.

I then climbed off of Honey and sat back on the couch with a lazy flop. "Aahhh…" I sighed, and then said, "That was great, Honey." Not two seconds after I had de-mounted him, Honey's hind legs gave out and he collapsed onto the couch with his head and hind paws still resting on the armrest. There was a quiet splash sound, and I glanced down to see that he had landed in the small puddle of his own cum. He had indeed climaxed just from me fucking him, and it looked like his orgasm had been pretty substantial as well. I saw his cock pressed against the couch cushion, still quite hard.

Honey was still panting as if he had run ten marathons in a row. He practically looked like a Lickilicky now with his tongue hanging out like that. His eyes looked tired and a bit unfocused and his ears drooped. His tail hung limply across his backside, the latter of which was covered in a sticky mess of cum. The icing on the cake, as it were, was the sight of his just slightly-gaping tailhole, filled to the brim and overflowing with cum. Thankfully, his maid outfit had only gotten a little dirty in the fun.

"You all right there, buddy?" I asked.

"Mmmmmaster…" he muttered softly, his voice muffled by the armrest that he was lying face-down on.

"I didn't break you too much, did I?" I asked, half-joking.

"Master, that…" he huffed, "That was…"

"Honey?"

He then managed to lift himself up on his forepaws, and turned over his shoulder to look at me. Though he looked really worn out, there was the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. "Master, that was incredible!!"

I blinked in surprise and my ears perked up. "Yeah? You liked that?"

"That felt so good, master! Soooo good! Holy Arceus above…!" A quiet, satisfied moan slipped past his lips.

It took a moment for this to truly register with me, but then I grinned. "I had a feeling," I said cheekily, and then added, "It was incredible for me too. You make a damn good fuck-toy."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, sounding as excited as he could through his tiredness, "I loved being your fuck-toy, master! It felt so good! And, oooh…Th-there's so much of it…i-in me…!"

I chuckled to myself and said, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Honey. It's a lot more enjoyable if both parties are having fun, hm?" I reached over with one of my paws and grabbed a pawful of his squishy ass. He moaned softly as I gave him a good squeeze. A bit more of my cum dribbled out of his well-used hole.

"Mmmmasterr…"

"Heh heh…They call it 'getting lucky', but I think that applies much more literally to me tonight." I glanced over him. "You look so sexy in that dress and covered in my cum, Honey."

"It's so warm…" he murmured.

I let my paw drift down his thigh until I found his balls and gave them a squeeze as well. Honey let out a mewl and quivered. "Did you cum, Honey?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes!" he blurted out, and gave me an excited look, "Yes, master! I…I-I've never…that hard before. I…I came, master! I came as you f-fucked me!"

I grinned and gave his balls one last squeeze before withdrawing my paw. "Good boy."

"So…" Honey said, "Wh-what now, master? What's next? What do you want me to do for you now?"

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a once-over. Somewhat comically, he was still kneeling with his ass and tailhole pointed right at me. He was still panting quite heavily, his eyes looked worn out and hazy, and it looked like he was barely able to support his own weight with his forepaws. Honey was out of gas.

"Lay down," I said to him, chuckling, "Take a rest, Honey. You look like you're going to pass out."

The look he gave me was surprised at first. "Master…?" he replied in slight disbelief.

I stood up, intending to go to the kitchen so I could grab a quick bite to refuel. "Relax, Honey. Rest."

"But…" he murmured, and I saw the clear look of disappointment in his expression. I knew exactly what was going through his head at that moment.

I smiled at him and laughed. "Honey, I've got you until two in the morning! We've got _hours_ left, and…Believe me, sweetie, that is most certainly not the end of our 'fun' tonight. You can't expect me to be satisfied with just one fuck of that wonderfully tight tailhole of yours, can you?"

His expression brightened, as did the rosy blush on his cheeks from my uncensored dialogue.

"But that can wait until you have the ability to stand up on your own," I continued playfully, "Rest there on the couch, Honey. Get your energy back."

"Are…Are you sure, master?" he asked timidly.

"Yes!" I said in a playfully exasperated tone.

Honey immediately collapsed onto his stomach again like a ragdoll, though this time he kept his face out of the cushions. "Thank you, master…" he said, immense gratitude in his voice.

I took a moment to look at him again, smirking as I glanced at his pink cum-covered butt under his skirt. He looked totally exhausted, and I couldn't blame him. I wondered if I would have to give him one of my Red Tauros energy drinks, because I was _far_ from done with him. For now, though, I was content to let him veg out on my couch for a bit.

I started to walk towards the kitchen again, but I paused as a thought entered my mind and sat down on the other end of the couch again. "Hey, Honey?"

The only movement I got out of him was his one visible eye turning to look at me. "Yes, master?"

"Tell me the truth. I promise not to be upset at whatever the answer is." I paused for a moment, then asked him, "Was that _really_ your first time, or were you just acting?"

A very deep blush appeared on his cheeks and he didn't answer right away. "Um…" he eventually mumbled, "Y-yeah."

"Yeah?"

"That was my…first time."

"Really?" I replied, grinning excitedly, "You were really a virgin when you walked through my door?"

"Mhm."

"Wow! I can count the number of times the service sent me a virgin on a single paw, and I use their service a _lot_!"

"Heh, yeah…We're a super-rare commodity."

A quiet moment passed, and then I spoke up again in a softer voice. "I hope you had a good time for your first time," I said, "I know I'm the master and you're the maid, but that shit's important. I do try my best whenever I can."

I saw him nod. "Don't worry, master. You were amazing. It was amazing! I…" He paused. "I was, well…I guess you could probably tell, I was really nervous. I kinda, maybe didn't really know what I was getting myself into. To be honest…I didn't expect… _sex_ on my first assignment! I thought the girls were the ones who had most of the sex!"

"That was your _first_ assignment? Oh, Honey, you are getting a five-star review after this. You did _great_ for your first time!"

He lifted his head a little, as much as his strength would allow. "Really, master…?"

I gave him a hearty laugh. "I didn't give two shits about the stuff you cleaned, I was just trying to get a look at your ass." He blushed again, and I continued. "But, you actually looked like you knew what you were doing."

"I, um…" he replied, "I did try to learn… I'm sorry I was so nervous, master…"

"Oh, no, no, no," I said, shaking my head, "Keep doing that. I love the shy ones."

"Master…?"

"I gotta get food," I said as I stood up and started heading for the kitchen, "Need my energy for what's coming next."

I saw Honey look up at me with wide eyes. "Wh…What's 'next', master?"

I gave him a sensual look and a suave grin. "You'd better buckle up, Honey. You're gonna be in for a _wild_ ride."

The look on his face was priceless. And hot as fuck.

"Just how much can fit in that tight ass of yours?" I mused as I walked away from him, and then chuckled at the ensuing silence. I tossed a glance over my shoulder and asked, "You want anything, Honey?"

"Me…? Oh, um…" He hedged for a minute, and then asked, "Do you have any Poké Puffs?"

"I think so," I replied, "What flavour?"

"…Chocolate?"

I turned back and gave him a look with a raised eyebrow, then glanced down at my dark coat of fur.

He blushed again. "I-I liked chocolate before all the…y'know…"

I simply laughed and headed for the kitchen.


End file.
